extended_timelinefandomcom-20200215-history
Ahmadnagar
General Information Sunni|tech_group = Indian|government = Sultanate - Indian Sultanate|rank = Kingdom|tag = AHM|capital = Ahmadnagar (544)|culture = Marathi (Western Aryan)|development = 58 (1490-1558) 48 (1558-1574) 67 (1574-1596) 27 (1596 - July 27, 1633) }} is a Sunni Marathi Indian sultanate located in the Deccan region of the Indian subcontinent, Asia; emerging in the 'Fall of Byzantium' era. At the starting year of 1490, the country borders fellow Sunni nations: in the northwest, in the northeast and in the east; Shia nations like in the south and in the southeast, and finally Hindu in the north. will vassalize (1499-1507) and Sunni (1570 - July 27, 1633) in its history. On the date July 27, 1633 will be annexed by the Sunni . See also: , Decisions Form Hindustan ( Western Aryan) * Requirment(s): ** Does not exist: *** *** ** Is not the ** Does not have Steppe Nomad government reform ** Is not a colonial nation ** One of the following must be true: *** Is not a former colonial nation *** Is a former colonial nation **** Not AI ** Is free or a tributary ** Is not a nomad nation ** Culture Group is Western Aryan ** Is not at war ** Have 3 Stability ** Has embraced Feudalism ** Own core province(s): Multan (506), Surat (517), Chittor (518), Mathura (524), Madurai (536), Tondainadu (539), Daulatabad (545), Mahakoshal (550), Cuttack (552), Pataliputra (558), Bidar (1948), Kandy (2217), Kumari (4529), Ujjain (4580) and Mansura (4620) * Effect(s): ** Change country to ** Country is removed from the HRE ** Change missions ** Government Rank changes to Empire ** Gain permanent claim on subcontinent(s): India ** Gain 10 Prestige ** Can embrace Hindustan Ideas and Traditions Maratha Confederation * Requirment(s): ** does NOT exist ** Primary Culture is Marathi ** Is not a colonial nation ** One of the following must be true: *** Is not a former colonial nation *** Is a former colonial nation **** Not AI ** Is not at war ** Administrative Technology at least 20 ** Is Independent or a Tributary ** Own core province(s): East Berar (546), Satara (1946), Savanura (2211), Pune (2209), Rajapur (4548), and Kollapura (4550) ** One of the following must be true: *** Own core province(s): Tanjore (2218) *** Own core province(s): Ahmadabad (516) * Effect(s): ** Country changes to ** Obtain new missions ** Country is removed from the HRE ** Gain permanent claim on Region(s): Deccan and Western India ** Gain 25 Prestige ** Can embrace Marathas Ideas and Traditions Sultan of Delhi * Requirement(s): ** Is a Monarchy ** does not exist ** Religious group is Muslim ** One of the following must be true: *** Culture Group is Hindustani *** Culture Group is Western Aryan *** Culture Group is Eastern Aryan ** Is free or a tributary ** Is not a Nomad country ** Is not at war ** Is not a Tribe ** Own core province(s): Delhi (522) ** One of the following must be true: *** Own core province(s): Sirhind (510) *** Own core province(s): Central Doab (524) ** One of the following must be true: *** Own core province(s): Lahore (507) *** Own core province(s): Jaunpur (555) * Effect(s): ** Delhi (522) becomes the capital ** Country changes to ** Obtain new missions ** Country is removed from the HRE ** Change government rank to Kingdom ** Gain 'Increased Centralization' for 10 years *** +1.00 National Unrest *** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change ** Hindavi becomes the Primary Culture ** Gain a permanent claim on Area(s): Upper Doab, Lower Doab, Oudh, Katehar, Sirhind, Lahore and Sind Sagar ** Can embrace Delhi Ideas and Traditions Sultan of the Deccan * Requirement(s): ** Religious Group is Muslim ** One of the following must be true: *** Culture Group is Dravidian *** Primary Culture is Marathi ** Is not a colonial nation ** One of the following must be true: *** Is not a former colonial nation *** Is a former colonial nation **** Not AI ** does not exist ** Is not at war ** Administrative Technology at least 20 ** Is free or a tributary ** Own core province(s): Bidar (1948), Warangal (542), Bijapura (569), Ahmadnagar (544), Illichpur (548), Vijayanagar (541), Chaul (2210), Udayagiri (543), Arcot (2220), Sriramgapattana (4540), Goa (531) and Tondainadu (539) * Effect(s): ** Country changes to ** Obtain new missions ** Country is removed from the HRE ** Government Rank changes to Empire ** Gain a permanent claim on Region(s): Deccan and Coromandel ** Gain 25 Prestige ** Can embrace Deccan Ideas and Traditions Deccani Sultanate Ideas and Traditions * Ideas: ** +10.0% Cavalry Combat Ability ** +1 Max Promoted Cultures * Ambition: ** +10.0% National Manpower Modifier * Ideas: ** Legacy of the Bahmani Sultanate: *** +1.00 Yearly Legitimacy ** Promote Deccani Regional Identity: *** -10.0% Idea Cost ** Appoint Brahmin Administrators: *** -10.0% Stability Cost Modifier ** Purchase Habshis: *** +10.0% Infantry Combat Ability ** Bargi Giri: *** +50.0% Cavalry Flanking Ability ** Strengthen Ties with Marathi Cultivators: *** +10.0% Production Efficiency ** Joint Marathi-Habshi State: *** -10.0% Advisor Cost Category:Countries Category:Sunni countries Category:Marathi countries Category:Western Aryan countries Category:Fall of Byzantium Category:Indian subcontinent Category:Indian (Tech) Category:Sultanate countries Category:Indian Sultanate countries Category:Kingdom (Rank) Category:Asian countries